was nicht sein darf, darf nicht sein
by potion girl
Summary: es geht um lily und sirius und um eine liebe die nicht sein darf
1. Chapter 1

Der Gemeinschaftsraum, der Gryffindors war schon leer gefegt, zumindest fast. Zwei Personen schlichen zischend und flüsternd durch das Portraitloch. Ab und zu zerriss ihr Kichern die Stille. „Klappe, sonst fliegen wir auf" flüstere der eine, etwas Kleinere. Er trug eine Brille und hatte schwarzes Haar, das ihm unkontrolliert in alle Richtungen abstand. Der größere hatte mittellanges ebenfalls schwarzes Haar, das ihn mit einer gewissen Eleganz ins Gesicht hing. „Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so" flüsterte dieser „Wir sind doch ungesehen zurückgekommen, was soll jetzt noch schief gehen" prompt stolperte er über einen Stapel Bücher, die krachend umkippten. „Muss Remus immer und überall seine Bücher liegen lassen?" zischte er gequält und hielt sich den Fuß. Plötzliches Licht erhellte den Gemeinschaftsraum und die zwei Jungs zuckten zusammen. „Potter, Black – mal wieder auf einem Streifzug?" „Ja ich wollte dich gerade in deinem Schlafzimmer aufzuchen" grinste James schelmisch und das Gesicht der angesprochenen färbte sich leicht rosa. „Sie an, die unnahbare Lily Evans, unsere kleine Eisprinzessin wird doch tatsächlich rot" johlte Sirius und beeilte sich seine Freunde alleine zu lassen. Er selbst bog im ersten Stock nach links und schlich in die Mädchenschlafräume. Er visierte ein ganz bestimmtes Bett an, das seiner Freundin. Elise schlief friedlich in ihrem rot-goldenen Himmelbett, ihre Lesebrille hing schief auf der Nase. Sirius grinste, sie musste mal wieder beim Lernen eingeschlafen sein er bückte sich und ertastete ein Buch. Er hob es an und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. /Zaubertranke, wie ekelhaft" ruckartig ließ er das Buch wieder unter das Bett gleiten. „Black ich bitte dich, weck' sie schon auf und verschwindet, oder verhalte dich zumindest leise" die Stimme gehörte Alice Sullivan. „Spaßbremse" grinste er nur und beobachtete weiterhin seelenruhig seine Freundin beim Schlafen. „Was sie an dir findet ist mir sowieso ein Rätsel, nicht zu glauben, dass wir tatsächlich verwandt sind" Alice hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah ihn schelmisch grinsend an. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken. „Deine Cousine hat halt Geschmack" „Einen verdorbenen, ja" Beide mussten sich beherrschen nicht laut aufzulachen, keiner von beiden wollte Elise wecken. Auch wenn es Sirius niemand zutrauen würde, er war ein richtiger Frauenversteher und mit Alice verband ihn eine besondere Freundschaft. Am anfang als er begonnen hatte ihre Cousine zu daten, war sie skeptisch gewesen, aber nun waren er und Elise beinahe ein Jahr zusammen und Alice hatte sich an das Bild gewöhnt. „Ist was?" murmelte sie verschlafen und rappelte sich hoch. „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken" flüstere Sirius sanft und küsste sie zärtlich. „Dann hättet ihr zwei euch wohl nicht so lautstark unterhalten dürfen" grinste Elise keck und zog Sirius auf ihr Bett. „Und nun erzähl', hat es geklappt?" fragte sie wissbegierig und ihre braunen Augen funkelten. Alice seufzte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Elise teilte die Leidenschaft der Jungs, den Slytherins Streiche zu spielen, oder noch besser sie bei den Lehrern in Misskredit zu bringen. „Also es wars so,..." und Sirius begann grinsend zu erzählen. Er war zu seiner Freundin unter die Decke gehuscht und hielt sie zärtlich im Arm. Er schilderte sein nächtliches Abenteuer in den buntesten Farben und Elise bereute es schon beim Lernen eingeschlafen zu sein. Als Sirius geendet hatte, bemerkte er dass Elise bereits wieder an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Er lächelte. Er küsste sie zärltich auf die Stirn, schlang beide Arme und ein Bein um sie und schlief ebenfalls ein. „Aufwachen Black, und schwing deinen Hintern so schnell wie möglich nach unten, ich will nicht dabei sein wenn Mc Gonagall dich hier oben erwischt" Mit einem genüsslcihen Grinsen kippte Lily ihm eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht. „Wahhhh Evans, kannst du nicht einmal friedlich und lieblich sein wie es sich für Frauen gehört?" genervt und tropfnass rollte er sich aus dem Bett und stapfte ins Bad. „Wenn du lernst ein Gentleman zu sein" rief sie ihm hinterher und lief grinsend nach oben um James zu wecken. Übermorgen würden die Ferien anbrechen, die letzten großen Ferien. Lily seufzte. In zwei Monaten würden sie ihr letztes Schuljahr beginnen. Wie schnell die Zeit doch verging, sie konnte sich noch erinnern, als sie das erste Mal die große Halle betreten hatte. Sie hatte ganz aufgeregt Elise' Hand gehalten. Beide stammten aus Muggelfamilien und kannten sich schon vorher. Dadurch hatte sie wiederrum Alice kennengelernt, somit hatte sie einen tollen Start in Hogwarts gehabt. Abgesehen von den Beschimpfungen der Schlangen. Sie hatten sie immer wieder Schlammblut genannt, damals hatte sie noch nicht gewusst was es bedeutete. Das einzige was noch schlimmer war als die Slytherins waren James Potter und Srius Black. Die zwei bildeten vom ersten Tag eine kleine Einheit und hatten es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht alles und jeden zu ärgern. Im Laufe der Zeit hatten sich noch zwei Burschen ihnen Angeschlossen, Remus war der einzige der von der Truppe mehr als 3 Gehrinzellen besaß oder sie zumindest einzusetzen wusste. Und Peter- Peter war sowieso seltsam, er war Lily von Anfang an suspekt gewesen, wieso konnte sie auch nicht so richtig erklären. Wenig später saßen die Freunde in der großen Halle und genossen das ausgiebige und fulminante Frühstück. „Und freust du dich schon auf das Camp, Krone?" „Camp?" Lily musterte ihren Freund äußerst misstrauisch. „Danke Wurmschwanz, wirklich toll gemacht" presste James gequätl hervor und schenkte dem rundgesichtigen Jungen einen vernichtenden Blick. „Hey lass Peter in Ruhe und erklär mir liebe was Sache ist, Potter" Sirius beobachtete das Geschehen fasziniert, wenn Lily James erstmal Potter nannte und dabei so einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, war Vorsicht angesagt. Aber er konnte Lily verstehen, immerhin würde James in der zweiten Ferienwoche für fast ein Monat nach Australien auf ein Quidditchcamp fahren. Nach Lilys Ausbruch durft er es gerade gebeichtet haben. Er konnte nur noch ihre wehenden roten Haare erkennen, die garade aus der Tür verschwanden. „Wieso hast du es ihr auch nicht gesagt alter?" Sirius klopfte seinem bestern Freund auf die Schulter. „Naja, ich wollte nicht dass sie sich aufregt" murmelte dieser nur zerknirscht. „Also dass hast du vergeigt, Krone" „Jaaaahhhhhhhh, ich weiß – kannst du nicht mit ihr reden, du wickelst doch jede Frau ein" Er sah seine Freund treuherzig an. „Also James wirklich, das mit dem Hundeblick musst du noch üben, und bei Lily Evans beiße sogar ich auf Granit und dass soll was heißen" er warf sich gespielt in Pose und klopfte sich auf die Brust. „Biiiiiiiiiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Komm schon Tatze tus für mich" „Schon gut, schon gut,.. ich werde mein bestes Versuchen, aber ich garantiere für nichts, deal?" „Deal" James nickte zufrieden. Er wusste genau, dass er es nicht mal versuchen brauchte mit Lily zu reden. Sie hatte einen Zauberentwickelt, eine Art Bannkreis, der es James unmöglich machte, sich ihr auf mehr als 5 Meter zu nähern. Sie war wirkliche eine außergewöhnlich begabte Hexe und eine beeindruckene Frau wie Sirius immer wieder neidlos anerkennen musste. Remus und Peter schüttelten die Köpfe, sie würden es nie verstehen wie es James es immer schaffte es sich mit Lily zu verbocken, er schien echte eine Gabe dafür zu haben. Keiner brachte sie so schnell auf 180 wie er. „Ihr braucht garnicht so dämlich zu grinsen, ja?" fuhr James seine Freunde an. „Schon gut Krone, schon gut" Remus hob abwährend die Hände und bugsierte Peter aus dem Gefahrenbereich, er hatt jetzt einfach keine Lust sich mit James zu streiten. James konnte wirklich unausstehlich sein, wenn er wütend war. „Hast du ne Ahnung wo Lily hin ist?" wandte sich Sirius schmeichelnd an Elise „Das musst du schon selbst rausfinden, denn ich für meinen Teil verstehe Lily, ich würde dir den Hals umdrehen, wenn du dir so eine Aktion leistenwürdest, vertrau mir" grinste sei keck und boxte ihn in die Seite. „Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich so dämlich wäre, dich für ein Monat allein zulassen? Da würdest du doch draufkommen wie schlecht du es eigentlcih mit mir getroffen hast und heimlich alle Schlösser auswechseln und deinen eigenen Anti-Sirius Bannkreis ziehen" „Na, nicht nur einen" grinste Elise gut gelaut und zog Sirius an seiner Kravatte zu sich um ihn ausgiebig zu küssen. „Dann ist ja gut" murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen und fuhr ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. „Und jetzt los mit dir, ich an deiner Stelle würd in der Bibliothek suchen" „Bib... was?" gespielt nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Der Raum mit den vielen Büchern im zweiten Stock, Weststiege" gluckste Elise und küsste ihn noch einmal flüchtig auf den Mund bevor er aus der großen Halle lief. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius lief duchr die Gänge und gerade als die Abkürzung Richtung Bibliothek nehmen wollte, hörte er ein Schluchzen. Er drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, konnte jedoch niemanden erkennen. Doch das Schluchzen war eindeutig da, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er schloss die Augen um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Es schien als würde das Geräusch von draußen kommen, doch dort war doch nichts, oder? Er beugte sich über den steinernen Fenstersims und spürte einen unangenehmen druck in der Magengegend. Er robbte noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne und da konnte er es endlich sehen. Das flammendrote Haar von Lily Evans.

Mit Leichtigkeit schwang er auch den Rest seines Körpers auf die andere Seite der Mauer und tastete sich entlang.

„Was tust du denn da?" fragte er mitfühlend und ließ sich neben der zusammenkekauernden Lily sinken.

„Mir war eher nach Weinen als nach Lernen" schniefte sie und versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Eigentlich hast du es hier ja ganz gemütlich" versuchte er in einem fröhlichen Ton, obwohl ihr verweintes Gesicht ihm mehr zusetzte als es sollte. Mit einer schellen Zauberstabbewegung beschwor er eine rote Wolldecke herauf, die ehr ihr reichte.

Sie sah ihn dankend an. „Magst du auch ein Stück?" auffordernd hiel sie ihm einen Zipfel entgegen.

„Och ich denke es gibt Schlimmeres als mit einer schönen Frau unter einer Decke zu sitzen" grinste dieser schelmisch und rutschte ein Stück näher, damit beide unter die Decke passten.

Plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnugn legte Lily eihre Kopf auf Sirus' Schulter. „Wieso muss James nur immer so sein?" murmelte sie dumpf.

„Wie meinst du? Völlig in dich verliebt?"

„Das ist nicht witzig Sirius, er ist immer sooooo..." sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten „...james-mäßig" grinste sie dann schließlich.

„Mh, ich denke das kommt daher dass er James ist" Sirus' Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, obwohl er sich verdammt anstengte einen ernsten Eindruck zu machen.

„Aber er macht mich einfach wahnsinnig?" Lily sah in noch immer mit Tränen in denAguen an.

„Immerhin nennt er dich nicht mehr Evans, dass ist doch schon was, oder? Außerdem kannst du icht bestreiten dass James dich liebt. Er hat nur manchmal eine sehr ungewöhnliche Art dir das zu zeigen" murmelte er sanft und legte seinen Arm über ihre Schulter. Als ihm bewusst wurde was er gerade getan hatte, wollte er sie gleich wieder zurückziehen, doch schon hatte sich Lily mit einem „danke dass du da bist" noch ein wenig enger an ihn geschmiegt.

„Keine Ursache" murmelte er mit hochrotem Kopf, und er war froh, dass ihn keiner so sehen konnte, sowas hätte seinem verwegenen Ruf geschadet.

Lily bekam von all dem ebenfalls nicht mit, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die angenehme Wärme die Von Sirus' Brustkorb ausging.

„Aber wieso hat er mir nichts davon gesagt, dass er mich einen Monat ganz allein lassen wird?" sie musterte ihn mit ihren smaragtgrünen Augen.

„Er wollte dich nicht aufregen... zugegeben, dass ist mehr als schief gegangen, aber soist James nunmal, er hat es wirklich nur gut gemeint, er würde dir niemals absichtlich weh tun, das weiß ich!"

Lily beobachtete gebannt seine blaugrauen Augen, sie hätte immer schwören könenn, dass sie braun waren, aber anscheinend hatte sie ihn nie genau genug beobachtet. Doch jetzt wie sie ihm so nah war, konnte sie seine eigenwillig gemusterten Augen gut erkennen. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die Augen aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

„Alles ok, mit dir?"

„Schon ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, seit wann du so feinfühlig bist, das ist alles" eine leichte Röte überzog Lilys Gesicht und senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Es bleibt einfach unter uns, ok?"

„Gut ich werde einfach sagen, dass du mich die ganze Zeit getrietzt hast" grinste Lily und rückte wieder ein Stück näher an ihn heran.

„Dann ist ja gut" murmelte er knapp über ihrem Kopf und konnte den leichten Duft von Pfirsich wahrnehmen, der von ihrem Haar ausging. „Glaubst du, du kannst wieder zurück gehen?" Er musste sich sehr beherrschen um nicht sofort aufzuspringen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass ihn Lily so aus dem Kinzept brachte, schuldig gegenüber James, schuldig gegenüber Elise und schuldig gegenüber Lily.

„Ich denke solang du in meiner Nähe bleibst werde ich das schon hinkreigen, ich hoffe nur James, verzeiht mir meinen Ausbruch"

„Da gibt es doch nichts zu verzeihen, James wird sein Verhalten schon längst Leid tun, zuminest hoffe ich das, denn eine Frau wie du gehört gut behandelt." Murmelte er undeutlich und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, was war nur los mit ihm?

„Danke dir für alles, ehrlich?" Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange, bevor sie zurück in die große Halle rannte um nach James zu sehen.

Sirius stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und furh mit seinen Fingern kurz an die Stelle wo Lily ihn geküsst hatte.

„Hey da bist du ja?" Elise steckte ihren Kopf um die Ecke und kam auf ihn zugelaufen. „Lily hat mir gesagt dass ich dich hier finde" grinste sie.

Sirius lief ihr entgegen, hob sie hoch, drehte sich mit ihr um die eigene Achse und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Wofür war das denn?" strahlte sie und fuhr im zärtlich durch das halblange Haar.

„Dafür dass du es mit schon so lange aushälst und dafür dass du die beste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt bist, ich liebe dich Elise, vergiss das ja nicht" murmelte er eindringlich und küsste sie erneut.

Sie musste damit kämpfen dass ihr nicht die Tränen kamen, sie kannte Sirius zwar gut, doch dass er zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen fähig war, war ihr fremd.

Sirius zog sie ganz eng zu sich und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihren braunen Haaren.

„Ich liebe dich" murmelte er immer wieder. Er hatte so ein verdammt schlechtes Gewsissen wegen vorhin, denn er liebt Elise wirklich, eigentlich war sie der erste Mensch für den er je mehr als flüchtige Leidenschaft empfand. Sie hatte es geschafft hinter die oft als Arroganz ausgelegte Fassade zu blicken und ihm das Gefühl gegeben etwas ganz besonderes zu sein. Dafür liebte er sie. Mehr als sein Leben.

„Komm wir müssen zum Unterricht, Slughorn hät sicher schon wieder einer endlosen Monologe"

„Ich mag dich aber nicht loslassen" murmelte er fast trozig.

„Musst du ja auch nicht" flüsterte sie zärltich und zog ihn einen innigen Kuss, bevor sie engumschlungen Richtung Kerker liefen.

„Mr. Black, Miss Sullivan" wag genau tun Sie da?" die stellvertretende Direktiorin musterte das turtelnde Pärchen.

„Wir sind auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, immerhin haben wir jetzt Unterricht bei Prof. Slughorn, Professor" antwortete Sirius treuherzig und schenkte Mc Gonagall sein strahlendes Lächeln.

Selbst die Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor war nicht immun gegen seinen Charme und ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich räusperte und schnell „Na dann aber Hop und zwei Punkte abzug für Gryffindor wegen zu spät Kommens"

Sirius und Elise warteten bevor sie um die Ecke verschwunden war, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen?" grinste Sirius uns seine Augen blitzten.

„Du alter Chameur schaffst es sogar die alte Löwin einzulullen, herrlich!" gluckste Elise und schnappte sich seine Hand um mit ihm endlich zu den Kerkern zulaufen.

Unten angekommen, lief Elise zu Lily in die dritte Reihe, während sich Sirius neben James fallen ließ.

„Lily hat mir erzählt, dass du mit ihr geredet hats, du bist echt der beste Freund den es gibt, Alter, ich danke dir!"

„Schon gut, Krone, lass stecken, war wirklich keine große Sache. Du und Lily ihr gehört einfach zusamme, dass war schon immer so, und nichts und niemand kann das ändern"

Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu den zwei tuschelnden Mädchen zwei Reihen vor ihm, die sich anscheinend viel zu erzählen hatten.

Sirius seuzte gedeht, während er seine Kessel auspackte und die Anweisungen von der Tafel abschrieb.


End file.
